


Presents

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji is turning the big 2-9, and sempai is gonna make sure he gets a really cool gift. Meanwhile, J gives Kuroki the greatest gift of all, his presence. Jin/Ryuuji preslash, very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Title: Presents  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: I totally forgot about Ryuuji's bday. D: Consider this a belated drabble!

"Ryuu-chan!" Sempai draped himself over Ryuuji. "Why didn't you remind me that it was was your birthday?"

Ryuuji blinked. "It's not really something I celebrate."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should. Some of us are quite happy that you're in the world, you know, me included." He handed Ryuuji a thick book. "Here."

Ryuuji grinned, because it was about Megazord engineering theory... but then he remembered the last time that sempai gave him a gift. "I swear, if you stole my money to buy me things again--"

"No, I promise! This book used to be mine. I bought it grad school, but it's super useful. I used to consult it all the time." Then sempai winked. "Have fun nerding out."

Ryuuji frowned as sempai left, then flipped to where a page was marked. Sure enough, sempai had owned this book: his messy handwriting annotated nearly every page. But then he noticed something else.

_I need to mention the 02 model to Ryuuji. This stuff is right up his alley!_

And the ink was faded, so it must've have been written before the incident.

He smiled. "Thank you for the gift, sempai."

\--

Kuroki had kept Jin's books after the incident, because he didn't feel right selling them. And even though Jin was technically back, it wasn't as if he could reclaim them. So they were still in his apartment, collecting dust... except for the textbook that was now missing.

And J was there in its place. "Jin told me to steal his favorite book back as a gift for Ryuuji, so I ordered myself to do that, Kurorin," J said proudly.

Kuroki sighed heavily.


End file.
